The idea that never came true
by Imissy444
Summary: Elena thinks up a plan to get out of her partner ship with her husband Lestat who's a vampire because she used to think finding a vampire was a good idea and now since he's now acting like he doesn't really care for elena anymore she comes up with a plan to get away from him but ends up haveing a nice time with Lestat and then the plan goes all wrong.


Chapter 1

As I look out my window I wondered to myself if finally finding a vampire was a good idea, but then again my life now with Lestat by my side and having everything I have ever wanted come true I would never think about myself thinking bad about it but for the reason I do now is because I feel that Lestat is growing old of me, I have been with him for two years now but ever so often when ever I try to kiss him or offer my blood to him he doesn't seem interested, so now like I said before about maybe finding a vampire was not a good idea I think I'm right, but I just can't leave Lestat if I did he would punish me in the most bone shaking way by hitting me, biting me till I scream, or even tie me up to the bed and blind fold me and do what ever to me no matter how much I tell him to stop, so running off is way out of the plan.

Chapter 2

Well after that night trying to figure out a way to get out of Lestats life for good, a plan hit me well I could have another vampire bite me and pretend to lose control and I could start yelling for him to save me but his friend would be out of the way so he doesn't get the blame for it and then start crying in pain and act like I can't move ( even though I would be perfectly fine.) and the best part of this plan I will have Lestat not turn me and tell him to leave me in the casket that he sleeps in for the night in the cemetery so I could be by my parents as I lay there dead.

" Elena my darling it's time for dinner come down please." Lestat says in a happy tone.

As I make my way down to the dining area I see Lestat in a nice outfit and with a smile on his face as I come closer to him he puts his arms around me, and kisses me like he did when we first met, he has to done that since then, as our lips brush away from each other I sit down beside him and as I always do I put my wrist out and take the knife thats beside my plate and begin to bring it up to slit my wrist for my blood so he can eat dinner, but as I do he stops me from doing this, which again he has never done before at dinner he is always craving to tase my warm blood but not tonight there had to something going on.

" No my dear Elena I won't be needing to taste your blood tonight because I have a plan for us tonight just you and me to spend a romantic night to love each other and I want nothing to ruin this okay sweetie."

As I nod to Lestat that I love his idea I just then remember that tonight was when my plan was going to happen thinking to myself if I should go on with the plan or see if this Lestat is going to be around for a while, I say to myself i will not cancle the plan and just go on with lestats plan for us tonight then later on I will have my freedom.

Chapter 3

As me and Lestat make our way upstairs right before we get up to the stairs lestat pins me up to the railing of the staircase and puts his lips against mine and kisses me with so much passion I didn't evennnow if this is the real Lestat anymore but I returned the favor by kissing him back and with his tongue trying to gain access to mine by brushing it around my teeth I then granted him access and he loved that I did he let out a growl that brought a tingle up my spine I was enjoying this every bit of it, then he picks me up and throws on to the bed and before i knew it he was on top of me leading a trail of kisses from my jaw line to my chest as he begins to rip off my dress I let out a loud moan which drove him crazy then he begins to take my bra off and cup my breasts in his hands he began to suck on them each time he did I was getting even more happy, that I throw him off of me and make it so I'm now on top of him which drove him crazy I kissed him all over I couldn't get enough of the taste of his skin I wanted more.

"Lestat I want you, I want you now." I said as I could see his fangs getting bigger, then he flipped me over and ties me to the bed with a rope just my hands so he could have what he wanted with me and I let him, he then ripped my undewear off and through it on the floor beside him, " I love you Elena I never want to lose you." as he said that I knew the old Lestat was back and the plan I had was gone I wanted him more then anything, he then begins to take his clothes off and then gets on the bed and in one move he was in me and it felt so good I never wanted him to leave, as he begins to grind harder on me it felt great then as he starts kisses me it feels even better then he unites me from the bed he picks me up and begins to grind me even harder till I scream when I did he let out a sexy growl that drove me wild that I pushed him to the wall and tell him, "Lestat why have you been keeping this side of you from me so long I've missed it." " because i felt that the last it I did this to you I could of killed you but you showed me wrong tonight i love you Elena." " but Lestat you have missed one last thing." as I say that I move my hair away from my neck and sit on his lap and say " please I want you to have some of me in you." as I say that he picks me up and lays me down on the bed and says " do you trust me." " yes I do." as I say that he then sinks his fangs in my neck there was a sharp pain at first but it went away quick it felt so nice to have my blood flow out of me and to Lestat as he was licking every last drop off my neck he pricks his thumb andbout his blood on it to heal it.

Chapter 4

After that I but on my clothes and made my way to the bathroom then someone jumped me from behind, scared the shit out of me even more when he threw me to the ground and look deep into my eyes and said " oh look the kings sweet queen Elena why you are as pretty as I thought you would be, so why dont I skip the whole talking part and just kill you already alright." as he said i was going to say the deal is over but I was too late he then sunk his fangs in my neck at the pain I screamed for Lestat to save me as I did so i tried to kick him off of me but it didn't work then I stated to feel very light headed then I felt the fangs out of my neck and being picked up and brought to someplace different then hearing Lestat voice saying Elena Elena Wake Up Please, as I began to come too Icould see Lestat crying thinking that he lost me.

" Elena what happened to your bleeding all over."

"I got jumped on my way to the bathroom down the hall and then the man who jumped me threw me to the floor and before I knew it he sank his fangs into my neck and I tried calling you and when I was waiting I tried kicking him off of me then I started feeling light headed and stopped and then I woke up in your arms.

" we'll from what it looks like Elena you have lost a lot of blood your close to the edge of dying if I didn't get here in time now we're did that mother fucker go I'm going to kill him for what he did but first here drink some of my blood so you can heal."

As Lestat slit his wrist I could then feel the warm droplets of his blooin dripping in to my mouth as he brought his wrist closer to me, when it was finally was on my mouth his blood tasted good as it ran down my thoat I could then feel my body healing and my neck with less pain, then Lestat took his wrist back and told me to stay right were I was and not to move or make a sound.

As I watched him walk away I could see the man that jumped me I found his name on his shirt it was Damon and I couldn't wait till he's dead for not listing to me at all, then all of a sudden I heard a huge crash come from the end of the hallway there I saw Lestat with the head of Damon in his hands at that sight i was Happy and sad at the same time because it was really my fault for Damon's death not his but I will never tell Lestat about my plan because it never happened in my mind.

**I hope you liked my story it was a twist of Lestat from interview with a vampire and Damon and Elena from vampire diaries and I'm not really good at writing love scenes so don't judge me but please review if anyone liked this story and if you guys want me to weight any more well bye for now.**


End file.
